


Fair Exchange

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Fair Exchange

**Title:** Fair Exchange  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

  


* * *

“That's so **not** cool!! Give it here Paul – NOW!”

“Oh come on – I even managed to get your good side, see?” Waving the photo in Emmett's direction, Paul sniggered at the image. His lover sprawled over the bed as normal but what made the photo was the way Emmett was clutching Paul's pillow, a sappy smile on his face. Priceless.

“Paul – don't make me hurt you! A bite doesn't always _have_ to feel good you know!” Looking at the flexing shoulders and Emmett's pouting lips, Paul lost interest in the photograph.

“What do I get in exchange?”  
  


* * *

  
**Title:** Revenge  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

  


* * *

“Shall **I** take a photograph now?” Paul groaned, wanting to protest at the idea but unable to gather the brain cells to form words. Emmett's hands were biting into his hips, his weight pushing Paul onto the bed and Paul was trying to muffle his cries into the very pillow Emmett had been snuggling. “That wasn't a no..”

It wasn't a no because Paul couldn't speak, the snapping of Emmett's hips pushing him further and further up the bed until he was squashed against the headboard.

'Lemme get the camera....” Emmett leaned further forward, hand reaching for the bedside table....  
  


* * *

  
**Title:** Not what it looks like...  
 **Couple:** Paul/Emmett  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

  


* * *

It actually wasn't a bad photo. Bearing in mind, Emmett had taken it from behind, he had managed to capture both him and Paul's faces right at that point where the world could have collapsed and neither of them would have cared. How he had managed to co-ordinate himself to do it was a wonder in itself.

“God, is that what I look like when I come?”

“What – you don't like your orgasm face?” Paul scrunched up his nose, kinda pissed at how soft his face looked. He looked like he was in -

“Still looks better than yours!”  


* * *

  



End file.
